A technology already known in the state of the art, features a pulling device that includes at least one motor comprising an output shaft. The output shaft is designed for driving an axle of the vehicle, generally by means of a gearbox.
In certain cases, the motor may encounter anomalies that could negatively affect its operation, or even be detrimental to its integrity. For example, in the case of a synchronous motor, short circuits may occur at the level of the stator, thus generating a high level of heat emission and thereby raising the temperature locally. Such a temperature increase can damage the motor, and thus necessitates the presence of fire safety equipment in close proximity.
The invention is thus aimed in particular at improving the situation by providing a pulling device which offers an improved level of safety and security.